inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Megane Kakeru
Megane Kakeru (目金 欠流) was a forward for Raimon and later a manager for Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"A highly popular student... or so he says!"'' Apperance Megane is quite short, with bright skin, brown hair, small black eyes and blue glasses. In GO, he's taller, and has a different hairstyle. Personality In Episode 1, he is quite arrogant and kind of mischievous, as he wanted to be known as "the heroes" of the soccer club. But he is actually a kind and caring person. In some occasions, Megane even becomes strong and stand up bravely to fight against those who are cheating, as shown in Episode 09. In season 2, he always became immediately terrified by something scary. But, compared to his brother, he still has stronger emotions. Plot Season 1 Megane joined the team before they played against Teikoku Academy claiming himself to be "the hero who saves the team" or something like that. But when he saw his teammates fall one after another, he ran off, abandoning the uniform. Ever since then, he's almost always on the bench, but at times he would man up and join the match but would get destroyed a few seconds after, but he was most active in episode 9 against Shuuyou Meito. Megane has a habit of calling catchy names for his teammates techniques, for example he was the one who called Someoka's first technique "Dragon Crash". Season 2 He's one of the members who stayed with Raimon during all the fights with Aliea Gakuen. It seems that he's easy to get frightened by something scary or unexpected, and even passed out some time. For example, while Megane was sitting inside the Caravan, a bear suddenly appeared and attack the window next to Megane, and he immediately passed out. Season 3 Megane has a twin brother-Megane Kazuto-who was more athletic(yet more emotional) than him. His brother wanted to join the Inazuma Japan but failed. After the selection, Megane is seen comforting Kazuto as he cried and clung onto him for not being selected in Inazuma Japan. This shows that his brother is mentally weak despite him having an athletic ability.he are not good in football but he can say the names for the shoots. His prime job according to him is to name the new hissatsu invented by his team. He reads a lot of books, manga and plays video games so as to get new ideas about naming hissatsu. In this season, he became one of the managers or to him, a tactical advisor of Inazuma Japan. Megane usually records the gameplay, seeking up to opponent's database, giving explanation as well as naming hissatsu but sometimes, the managers managed to get ahead and do so before he does for the last two options. This is shown during Episode 73, in which Megane shows frustration when Fuyuka named Banana Shot for Kazemaru's technique first and Episode 85 where Haruna managed to explained the division of area in Liocott Island before Megane manages to do so. After Inazuma Japan won the Football Frontier International, they return to Raimon and move on to graduation, along with the Megane brothers. He records and cheers everyone up in their graduation match. Plot (GO) .]]He appeared in Episode 005 (GO) of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. There, he was seen playing video games on his computer. While playing, he received a phone call from Coach Kudou. Kudou's orders were to hack the Fifth Sector network to install Endou Mamoru 's data in order to make him as Raimon 's new soccer coach after Kudou was fired. In Episode 019 (GO), he was hacking information from Fifth Sector. Someone knocked at his door and he thought that it was Fifth Sector. It turned out to be Kudou, to which he stated that he scared him. Relationship *Megane Kazuto (Twin Brother) Game appearance Stats Inazuma Eleven (game) At Lvl. 99 *Kick: 56 *Body: 51 *Control: 68 *Guard: 57 *Speed: 56 *Stamina: 53 *Guts: 60 Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Megane Crash' Inazuma Eleven 1 *'DF Super Scan (Defensive)' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'OF Tamanori Piero' *'SH Divine Arrow' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SK Yakubyougami ' *'OF Noroi' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'SH God Break' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SK Yakubyougami ' *'SK Ikasama! ' *'SH Megane Crash' *'SH Chaos Break' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Perfect Course' *'SH Furinkazan Destroyer' *'OF Future Eye' *'GK Lucky Dice' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Lucky Last Vega' Trivia *His name "Megane" means Glasses in Japanese. His full name is a pun on 'Megane Kakeru' (眼鏡かける) which translates to "put on glasses". *He became a manager of Inazuma Japan at the FFI arc. *He is the only male manager seen in the anime. *In GO, 10 years later, he's still obsessed with video games, collectibles and etc. **Thanks to this, he's very good at informatics, being able to hack into Fifth Sector network system. *His hair is rather similar to Astro from Astro boy Anime series. *He seems to get angry or disappointed when someone else names the hissatsu by themselves instead of him. *Despite being a weak character in the games, he gets powerful hissatsu when he reaches the level 99. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Managers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Keshin User Category:Neo Raimon Category:Glasses Category:Captains Category:Resistance Category:First Raimon Category:FF Raimon